Long Live the Potters
by Metamorphmagus3
Summary: What if James and Lily lived that night? What if Voldemort rose sooner? What if James and Lily lived at Hogwarts? Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries... Rated T for deaths.
1. Chapter 1: Protolog

Chapter 1: Prolog

Long Live the Potters

Prolog

AN: So this is my first fanfic so pawease be nice and yes I am a dork. First I would like to thank my mom Amandanglz my it which is my cousin and my Dobby which is my brother. In this one Tonks is older. So without farther ado here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unless there is a mistake in J.K Rowling will and she gives it to me.

Ann Red, a good friend of the Lily and James Potter, was going to their house tonight. Lily and James were going to see Albus Dumbledore about living at Hogwarts instead of staying at Godric's Hollow under the Fidelius Charm, because James was going mad (no that was a huge understatement) being cooped up in the house. This is how Ann found herself babysitting little Harry Potter (everyone else was busy). She wasn't complaining she liked little Harry. Now because of the Fidelius Charm she couldn't see the house without Peter Pettigrew either telling her or giving her a note with the address, so she was going to meet Lily just outside Godric's Hollow to get a note from Peter. They walked to the house and talked for a little while (she was early). When James and Lily left, she played with Harry, fed him and put him to bed.

She went downstairs and read for about an hour, that's when HE came in. Lord Voldemort. She looked at him with terror written all over on her face. She snapped out of her trance just in time to doge a deadly looking jet of green light. She picked up her wand, but he was too quick for her and disarmed her. Luckily, she had already summoned the floo powder; she threw some in and said "Hogwarts Headmasters office" and was about to yell for help when he silently shot a silencing charm at her and it hit home.

She ran up the stairs and into Harry's room. She quickly boarded and locked the door and then looked for a way out, but before she could locate one he came in. She stood in front of Harry and tried to shield him. She begged him not to kill Harry even if he couldn't hear her, but he killed her. Then he turned his wand on Harry and shouted "Avada Kedavra", but the curse rebounded and hit him.

Albus Dumbledore was waiting for Lily and James to arrive when his fire turned green from someone trying to floo to his office fireplace. All he heard was a BANG and hurrying feet, and then the fire turned back to its normal red, he was stunned for a minute.

He then went to his silver instruments examining them, then went Potter cottage only to find the house in ruins. Dumbledore then heard a baby crying in the nursery upstairs. He rushed up the stairs to find Ann dead, Harry crying in his crib, and no sign of Voldemort. He noticed that Harry had a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He performed a Spell of Revealing and found out that Voldemort was gone for now. He had to get Harry somewhere safe because surely the death eaters would be after him when they found out Voldemort was gone. Hogwarts wasn't the safest place for a baby; so he decided the best place for Harry would be to live with his aunt and uncle, but what would he tell Lily and James? That he was dead? Yes, that would work nicely. So he picked up Harry and apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive's front steps. Dumbledore wrote a letter and gave it to the now sleeping baby and rang the doorbell. He heard Vernon Dursley yell about what time it was before he disapparated. And Harry Potter slept on not knowing that he was special, or that he would spend the next year being picked on and abused/neglected.

A/N: So this is the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it I thought I did good. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next two weeks. Please review:-].


	2. Chapter 2:Rise of lord Voldemort

0Chapter 2: the rise of Lord Voldemort

The Rise of Lord Voldemort

A/N: So here's is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it I do not own Harry Potter

1 year later

Azkaban was supposed to be the most secure place Earth right? Right. No one could break out right? Wrong. On the anniversary of her master's down fall at the hands of an infant on less Bellatrix Lestrange did the imposable and brock out of Azkaban in a hug blast of magic. Were the wall was blasted apart she jumped out and swam to shore when she got out she had one thing on her mind find her master. She searched for weeks and week's one end and finally found him in the Albanian Forest they set out to make plains for Voldemort rise. This brings use to present time.

"Master" Bellatrix said "everything is ready shall I bring out the captive" "yessss" hissed Voldemort. Bellatrix went to the only other boor in the room and brought out a red-head with a heart shaped face and nacherl red eye that were ushely warm and inviting, but right now they were cold and angry scared all at once

Her name was Ruby Red, sister of Ann Red. "You the pleaser of help with something grate tonight" hissed Voldemort. "Jump of a bridge" said Ruby. "Now, now that's not very nice is it I'm giving you the operatonity of a life time and this is how you treat me" hissed Voldemort. At this Ruby tried to jump at Voldemort, but failed because Bellatrix grabbed her arm. She fell with a muffled "thump" onto the white carpet.

"Come Bella we must go now" said Voldemort, Bellatrix grabbed Ruby's arm and dragged her out of the room. Once they were out they went to Little Hangeleton's graveyard once they were there she was tied very tightly to a tome stone so she couldn't move at all. Then Bellatrix brought out a hug cauldron of what looked like water and started to chant "bone of father unknowably given you will renew your son" as she said this the grave under her feet started shake and bone came out of it and went to the cauldron which turned a poisons- blue. "flesh of servant willing given" as she said this the took a dagger out of her robes and cut off her hand and let it fall into the cauldron which was now a burning red. She contend as if nothing had happed cackling evilly at the next part "blood of enemy forcibly taken you will renew your foe"

At this Bellatrix took the dagger (the same one that she used to cut off her hand) and stabbed her in the stomach and twisted the blade. Bellatrix whispered "you should be thankful that I'm letting you live see the Dark Lord's return" said Bellatrix. The whole time Ruby wanted to scream it was so painful. Bellatrix took the dagger and let a few drops of blood fall into the cauldron which was0 a blinding white. Nothing happed. Then Voldemort rose again. "Robe me" said Voldemort and Bellatrix put robe on him. "Bella" said Voldemort. "Give me your arm." Bellatrix held out the hand with the severed hand and Voldemort took it, rolled up the sleeve and pressed the Dark Mark. Voldemort then proceeded to rant about those brave enough to return and those foolish enough to stay away. Then there were several loud "pops" and several Death Eaters, in black cloaks and masks, apparated. Voldemort looked at them as they formed a cercal with several large gapes some looked like they were for four or five people.

Voldemort didn't look surprised at this. He went on with a new rant about who knows what. He named all the Death Eaters and she know some and like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and a few others and wasn't surprised. Then "as you can see we have a gest" said Voldemort. Everyone turned to wonder who she is. "This is our gest Ruby red" hissed Voldemort. At this Ruby growled throw her gag, which earned her a laugh from the Death Eaters. "Ruby I am going to give you a chance to live and gone us" he said while magically removing the gag. "Never why would I join you someone who rule by force and fear, the one who killed my sitter I would rather die a million painful deaths then join you." responded Ruby as soon as the gag was removed.

Voldemort was not pleased with her answer and said "Crucio". Ruby screamed like she had never screamed before it was like a million tiny white hot stabbing and slicing every square inch of her body "would you like to your answer now." "Not in your wildest dream" responded Ruby. "A fighter, to bad I'm going to have to kill you" Voldemort hissed with sarcasm at the last part. "Avada Kerdavra" a jet of green light shot out of the end of Voldemort's wand and hit Ruby in the head and she lay dead in the ropes. She achaly wasn't sad or mad that she was dead. She was going to see her family that's what counts right, so she was happy. Now she lay limp and lifeless in the ropes, as Voldemort laughed along with his Death Eater. "Nagini Dinner" hissed Voldemort in parssletoung the snake then prosed to eat Ruby's body.

The next day Severs Snape was in Albus Dumbledore's offes "the Dark Lord is looking for the Potter brat" Said Snape. But he is dead responded Dumbledore. "No he's not and the Dark Lord said you know." At that moment Albus Dumbledore's had the worst luck in the world because Lily Potter had herd at least the last part of the conversation and came storming in at that moment shouting "YOU KNEW MY BABY WAS ALIVE AND DIDN'T TELL ME INSTEAD YOU HID HIM FROM ME DUMBLEDORE YOU ARE SO DEAD." Both men in the room paled and had fear righting all over there face's. Snape got up and tried to leave, but Lily showed "O NO YOU DON'T." At that moment all the Murider and Tonks came running in "what's going on your screaming so loud the whole castle can here you" asked James. Lily just ignored him and continued yelling at Dumbledore "DUMDLEDOR EXPLANE YOUR SELF NOW" "I-I-I" "Fowks" in a flash of fire a phoenix appeared from the fire. This only infuriated Lily more and she stunned Fowkes this stunned everyone because it tacks emeans power to stun a phoenix and even if Lily was an exceptionally powerful wich she was not that powerful. "Talk or the next spell will be wores" she said in a deadly voice. "Lily what's going on" again Lily ignored him "talk." In all the confution Snape tried escaing again, but falled because Lily's stuner just missed him.


End file.
